Episode 4
Babala is the fourth episode of Encantadia. It aired on July 21, 2016. It comprised Chapter 8. Summary Hagorn receives a power and speed boost from Ether, to aid him in fighting the worshipers of Emre. Cassiopea advises Minea to take Amihan with her to the human world. Minea has Raquim take Amihan in her stead. Raquim makes a friend in the human world. Chapter 8 Nang Isinumpa ang Hathoria Hagorn and Agane survived the attack, but Minea's curse is already in effect. Their faces were now malformed, and the other Hathors more so. Hagorn leaves his ruined palace and encounters the yellow-eyed great snake, Ether. The third creator-god of Encantadia, she was also cursed by Emre. Knowing of Hagorn's plight, she offers him increased strength and speed, if he promises to bring more chaos in Encantadia. Hagorn agrees, and acquires the boon. Cassiopea, through a dream, tells Minea to take Amihan with her in the human world. Knowing that she and Pirena are virtually safe, she orders Raquim to go to the human world with Amihan. Raquim objects, but was forced to obey. Imaw gives Raquim gold, a map of Encantadia, and a staff of oblivion. Aquil and Muros are to escort Raquim and Amihan to the tree of Asnamon. Aquil speaks with Alira Naswen. She inquires if there were other Sapiryan survivors, such as General Asval, Dagtum and Axilom. Aquil opines that they had been slain. Alira Naswen states that Sapiryans had nowhere to go, after the Hathors attacked and destroyed the palace of Sapiro. Aquil restates Minea's welcome to all. She thanks Aquil. Pirena consoles her mother for the departure of Amihan, though she is actually happy about it. Aquil, using a medallion, which is the key of Asnamon, opens the portal to the human world. Raquim bids Encantadia farewell, and departs with Amihan. As Aquil and Muros were about to leave, they were surrounded by Hagorn and his Hathors. Hagorn demands to know who had passed through the portal. Aquil replies that Hagorn would have to kill him first. In the human world, Raquim appears at an overpass. Passing through some houses, Raquim takes some human clothes after some people wondered at his clothes. He leaves some gold behind as payment. When the owner of the clothes found the gold, the two men who saw Raquim passed by followed him. Before the Hathors could attack Aquil and Muros, Cassiopea appears and saves them. She quickly defeats the Hathors through her power, all except Hagorn, who withstands it thanks to Ether's granted power. Cassiopea vanishes, taking Aquil and Muros with her. Hagorn, referring Cassiopea as ancient queen of diwatas, recognizes his defeat, and leaves. Raquim eats with Jigs. The two men found Raquim at last, and demanded his gold. Raquim refuses, and Jigs intervenes. The two men attacked. Raquim beat them, but gets shot. The two men steal the gold and leave. Jigs offers to take him to the hospital, but Raquim was able to heal himself. Aquil returns the key of Asnamon to Minea. Minea wore it as a bracelet. Imaw asks until when Raquim and Amihan would stay in the human world. Minea replied that they would stay there until Hagorn becomes good again. Minea states her refusal to kill Hagorn, believing that there is still hope in him. Category:Writing - Concise